


Хватит уже расти

by sweaterweather



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, крошечный Луи, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterweather/pseuds/sweaterweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь чтобы обнять Гарри, Луи приходится вставать на носочки, а Хаззу наклоняться. Это просто ужасно. Но еще хуже то, что Томмо еле обхватывает его рукой, когда Стайлс своей обвивает его талию полностью. Луи еще никогда ранее не чувствовал себя таким мелким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хватит уже расти

У него рост под два метра, и он все еще продолжает расти. 

Теперь, чтобы обнять Гарри, Луи приходится вставать на носочки, а Хаззу - наклоняться. Это просто ужасно. Но еще хуже то, что Томмо еле обхватывает его рукой, когда Стайлс своей обвивает его талию полностью. Луи еще никогда ранее не чувствовал себя таким мелким. 

И, видимо, ему придется как-то с этим жить, потому что его супруг все так же ест связку бананов каждый день, занимается на тренажерах и иногда просит Лу посидеть на его спине, пока тот отжимается. Что Томлинсон и делает с очень недовольным видом, хотя сам мгновенно твердеет, когда видит, каким сильным стал его малыш. 

А вот Гарри это только нравится. Он никогда не упускает случая хоть как-то отметить их разницу в размерах. 

\- Ох, Лу, ты такой крошечный.

\- Твои ручки такие маленькие по сравнению с моими, ты только посмотри на это. 

\- Такой миниатюрный, обожаю это. 

И все в этом роде, а старший парень просто вздыхает или иногда позволяет себе обидеться, наблюдая, как старательно парень вымаливает прощение. С языком в его заднице. 

А вот задница у него большая, да. Все маленькое, но попа накачанная, упругая. Хазз так часто прикасается к ней или ставит на нее свою голову, засыпая, что Луи уже привык и просто игнорирует. 

Лиам как-то предложил Томмо залезть в чемодан и запер его там, чтобы напугать Гарри. Испугался ли он? О, нет. А вот Томмо больше никогда не будет слушать идеи Пейна, потому что:

\- Ох, Луи, ты помещаешься в чемодан, как же мило, мне нужно это сфотографировать, не двигайся. 

Чем больше это злило старшего, тем больше Стайлс это обожал. 

Казалось, он специально ставил все хлопья на самые верхние полки в их кухне, чтобы потом смотреть, как Луи демонстративно громко ставит стул, взбирается на него, достает свое лакомство и возвращается обратно, наблюдая улыбающегося во все зубы мужа. 

Хотя, в этом есть и хорошие стороны. 

Гарри часто носит его на руках. Лу никогда не признается в этом, но ему нравится, когда Гарри, словно пушинку, поднимает его, или перекидывает через плечо, или несет на спине. Он вообще часто катает его на спине дома, на репетициях, в студии. Ну, а Луи нравится кататься. А еще так он выше Лиама. 

Также плюс в том, что Гарри может трахать его у стены на весу без особого труда, закидывая его ножки на свою талию, а руки - на плечи. 

Но Луи все еще неизменно умоляет почти каждый день:

\- Хватит уже расти.

Но Гарри все так же улыбается, обнимает его, отрывая носочки от пола, и кружит под заливистый смех. 

Луи всегда защищал своего мальчика от всех неверных слов, от всех неверных людей. Теперь пришло время для Гарри встать на защиту своего взрослого, но такого крошечного мужа.


End file.
